playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/NEW Crash-Up Spotlight: Big Larry
Big Larry is a playable character in Toshiko: Crash-Up. Biography HE'S BRINGING DISCO BACK Big Larry's on a mission: to bring disco back into the limelight. He was once tasked with defending the Sci-Fi world from Wabbit, but after being defeated, he became a disco instructor on the east side of Toontown. His strange dance style and deep, manly voice make him an instant chick magnet. While he may look stupid (and yes, he does), he's happy to hit the dance floor all night long! Gameplay Big Larry is......unique. His playstyle revolves around dancing, and his attacks can deal a crapton of damage. All of them can be chained together indefinitely, as long as the player presses the attack buttons in the correct tempo and rhythym. This makes Big Larry one of the most combo oriented characters in the game, and the only one who can potentially chain indefinite combos, provided the player is extremely skilled with him. However, he's entirely close/mid-ranged, as his one projectile flies at a high arc, making it hard to aim. While comboing, he's still vulnerable to another opponent's projectiles, making Big Larry best used on 1v1, when there's no one else to worry about. Moveset Red *Red: Comb Toss---Larry tosses a comb at a high arc. Remains in the ground for a few seconds if it misses, allowing it to be picked up and thrown by anybody *Side: Afro Headbutt---Larry charges forward a relatively short distance, head-first. *Up: Sparkling Smile---Larry gives a bright smile, stunning opponents *Down: Platform Shoe Stomp---Larry stomps the ground Yellow *Yellow: Hoedown---Larry starts square-dancing (Melee dance) *Side: Thriller---Larry walks forward with his arms in a "claw" position (Mid-range dance) *Up: Disco Point---Larry does the classic "disco point" move, which hits forward and diagonally upward in front of you (Melee dance) *Down: Breakdance---Larry spins on the floor, and can move slowly while doing so. High priority over other attacks (Melee dance) Green *Green: The Twist---Larry starts "twisting", dizzying and damaging nearby opponents (Melee dance) *Side: Electric Slide---Larry actually slides forward while leaving a small trail of electricity that can stun opponents (Mid-range dance) *Up: Kickline---Larry begins kicking his feet into the air in place (Melee dance) *Down: Riverdance---Larry begins Riverdancing, which acts as a counter move Crash-Attack: Dance-Off Big Larry starts a disco dance-off with his opponents, causing all opponents to start dancing uncontrollably. By pressing the buttons that approach in a DDR/rhythym game-like set-up, you can fill up a meter that will determine how many kills you get. Animations Intro Big Larry arrives in a sparkling limo. Winning Screen Big Larry is seen in a hot tub with his "entourage": a bunch of hot girls. Losing Screen Big Larry takes off his shades and gives the player "the hand". Costumes Disco Dork Default Color Swaps *Brown skin, black afro, and red jacket (Michael Jackson, specifically from Beat It) *White face paint, a red nose, polka dot clothes, and a rainbow afro (A clown) *Brown afro and purple shades (Referencing Disco Stu from The Simpsons) Dance-Aerobics A leotard and headband Teamwork Attack (Forgot to add originally) *Partner: Spiffy Teamwork Attack: Party Kings Spiffy and Big Larry both start partying on the dance floor. Spiffy then grabs ahold of Big Larry and takes to the air. Big Larry is carrying a large disco ball with him. He can drop the disco ball to crush enemies beneath him. Spiffy controls where they fly, and Larry drops the disco ball. Trivia *His voice is based off the late Barry White. *He is the only character who can potentially chain together infinite combos, although it is extremely difficult. *His playstyle is heavily based on rhythym. Category:Blog posts